The Song We Shared
Note: There will be a RWBY song in this one. From Shadows (album version). Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or the Song, all rights belong to Monty Oum, Jeff Williams and Rooster Teeth. All alterations to the lyrics were made to fit the situation, please support the initial release. (We open up a newscast. A picture of a man with a silver mask and a top hat playing piano is next to the reporter.) Reporter: Another fabulous concert from the Masked Pianist has just finished up in the village of Book End! Once again, he has eluded all reporters and interviewees and it's like he was never there to begin with! The hot topic in the piano community is: Who is this musical genius? (Cut to EAH. Eliana Lumen is sitting on a bench in the courtyard, classical music playing in his headphones. His eyes are closed, and there's a smile on his face.) Midnight Darkness: 'I know you'd be here. '(Eliana looks up to see Midnight Darkness, daughter of Hecate, standing in front of him.) Eliana Lumen: 'Oh, hey Midnight. '(Midnight sits down next to him) Midnight Darkness; '''So, are you gonna tell them? '''Eliana Lumen: '''Tell them what? '''Midnight Darkness: '''That you're the masked pianist. '''Eliana Lumen: '''I...er..uh... '''Midnight Darkness: '''It's okay bruh. I know what you're tryin' to say. '''Eliana Lumen; '''Well I mean..they'd expect me to be a hero like my dad but music's my calling. '''Midnight Darkness: '''Same here, people expected me to be evil like her. But music was my escape from the harsh reality I was living in. Hey you know what? Why don't we do a duet together? '''Eliana Lumen: '''Duet? '''Midnight Darkness: '''Yeah. You on piano me on guitar. You can sing right? '''Eliana Lumen: '''Well, kind of. But Midnight when you sing, your voice, to me is silver colored, it's amazing. When you speak normally its grey...really dark grey. But I can understand why. '''Midnight Darkness: So, wanna do it? There's an open mike night tomorrow at the coffee shop. Eliana Lumen: Okay, sure! (Midnight smiles and leaves. Eliana looks up at the sky and starts humming a tune to himself. The camera cuts to the open mike night. People were chatting in the coffee shop when the masked pianist and his new partner steps onto stage with a rock guitar. Everyone turns to look at them and quickly whips out their phones hoping to get a look of the 2 masked individuals. The pianist begins playing the intro of the song while his partner begins vocalizing. Suddenly the mood of the song changes to rock when the partner begins to play her rock guitar.) Eliana Lumen: 'Born with, no life. Into subjugation! Treated, like a. WORTHLESS ANIMAL! '''Midnight Darkness: '''Stripped of, all rights. Just a lesser being. Crushed by, cruel. RUTHLESS GODLY RULE! '''Both: '''WHEN IT STARTED! '''Midnight Darkness: '''All we wanted was a chance to live our lives. '''Both: '''NOW IN DARKNESS! '''Midnight Darkness: '''Taking every chance and we will rise! '''Both: '''We'll rise! WE'LL RISE! FROM SHADOWS! We'll descend upon the world! '''Eliana Lumen: '''Take back what you stole! '''Both: '''FROM SHADOWS! We'll break FROM OUR DESTINIES! SET OUR FUTURES FREE! And we'll rise! AND WE'LL RISE! '''Eliana Lumen: '''Above the darkness and the shame! '''Midnight Darkness: '''Above the torture and the pain! '''Both: '''Above the ridicule and hate! ABOVE THE BINDING OF OUR FATES! '(They continue with their instrumental duet and the crowd goes wild.) Eliana Lumen: 'Call us, liars. Degenerates and killers! Psychos, heartless. INSANE CRIMINALS! '''Midnight Darkness: '''Stupid, mutts and nothing but pure evil. Primal, BLOODSHED is all we know to do! '''Both: '''WE'RE MISGUIDED?! '''Midnight Darkness: '''Treated like we're criminals and we should hide! '''Both: '''BORN INDICTED! '''Midnight Darkness: '''Tired of being pushed around and we will fly. '''Both: '''We'll fly! WE'LL FLY! '(The instrumental duet of rock guitar and piano continues with the crowd cheering even more) Both: 'From shadows, we'll descend upon the world! From shadows, we'll break from our destinies! '(The duet goes on for a bit until the partner stops the guitar bit. The masked pianist then plays the ending part of the song on the piano. They both finish the duet and the crowd applauded them wildly. The partners smile at each other and walk off stage, leaving everyone to wonder who they are. The next day the news report returns about the masked pianist and his partner. Midnight and Eliana are watching it from their phones in the music room.) Midnight Darkness: 'Ya know, we make a pretty good team. '''Eliana Lumen: '''Yeah, I guess we do. '''Midnight Darkness: '''Wanna do this again sometime? '''Eliana Lumen: '''That would be fun. '(The two of them suddenly started laughing as the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes